Summoner's Will
by Catoust
Summary: A one-shot that leads up to one of the best matches I've ever had. Slightly embellished for the purposes of Story-telling


Disclaimer: There'd be a RIOT before I owned any of this.

* * *

Her name is Irelia, "The Will of the Blades", an Ionian Military personnel roused back to Life by Soroka. She lost her life during a skirmish against Noxian fighters, toxins and dark magics burying themselves into her soul. But something Soroka did saved her. Instead of being killed, she became what is known as a Lich. Her soul became bound to the blades of her Father, giving her telepathic control over them.

When she first appeared on the battlefield it was recorded as "a deadly dance of blades, moving to commands of a she first contacted me, I was still a beginner. Technically, I still am. But I'm less Newbie and more Rookie by this point. She told me she would be willing to work with me once I gained more experience as a Summoner, believing it to be an enlightening experience for the both of us.

For the first few months as a Summoner I trained with Garen Guardblade, affectionately refer to him as the "Summoner's Trainer" by most Summoners although it's never said to his face. Later on, a chance meeting with Janna "the Storm's Fury" let me learn how to work with defensive skills. And later on, I began working with a man known as Twisted Fate. From him I learned how to work with Ability Power and Attack Power builds.

Several months after we first talked I recieved a message from Irelia. She said she was hearing about my accomplishments, how my name was being thrown around among the Rookies and Newbies. She told me that she would have some time away from her duties and would be able to work with me.

I started asking around about people who had experience working with her. They told me that the first enchantment I should get for her was "Trinity Force". It's an item that's quite expensive, consisting of three other enchantments known as Sheen, Zeal, and Phage. Ability, Critical-Movement, and Attack buffs respectively. But that was only one enchantment out of a maximum of 6. And so I began searching in the library, looking for records that other Summoners made out of their own good will. It took a week of combing through records, but I finally gathered enough potential items to begin confidently working with her.

It was some time after she arrived that we spent an hour getting to know each other, I tried to convey the way I performed as a summoner, she let me know about her skill set. Afterwards we entered a practice match, battles for the purpose of training and not to settle disputes.

As expected, it went horribly. And unfortunately, part of the Code is that Champions are not allowed to give Summoners advice not related to their abilities. If a question is asked, they can answer it, but they cannot freely give information.

She was very patient with me though. She often mentioned that while I was making rookie mistakes, I had the right idea in my actions and decisions. She bade me good-bye, and it would be a couple days before we could work together again. She's a Veteran Champion, having many friends in the League, both Summoner and Champion.

Weeks passed. Every few days we would do a couple matches for more training. Slowly, I began learning the order of Enchantments I had to get for her to be the most effective. About 3 months after she returned, she got requested to help settle a conflict between two nobles arguing over their borders. To my surprise, she came and asked me to be her Summoner for the match.

It would be the first important battle I would participate in, and I was extremely worried about it. She told me not to worry, how my Job was to give her the information and directions to win. Morals and which side we were on did not matter. Whether we won or lost, did. The outcome of this would affect my future as a summoner, and first impressions were important.

It would be another two weeks before the battle took place, and every other day we would try for at least 3 matches to get in as much practice as possible. But time moved on, and I soon found myself standing at the hall-way to the Summoner's platform.

Wracked by anxiety, only comforting words from Irelia soothed me. We got called to begin, handshakes and other good-luck's were exchanged among my team, Summoner and Champion heading to our respective places.

I seemed to be the most inexperienced on my team, but everybody was encouraging. Syncing began, and details filtered into our minds. We were assigned to Purple team, the Nexus that was at the top-right hand corner of the map. The Champions involved were Irelia, Talon, Varus, Darius, and Sivir for my team with the opposing team consisting of Malphite, Rammus, Amumu, Veigar, and Annie. Getting into details, it was a Fighter-Assassin, Marksman-Mage, Fighter-Tank, Assassin-Fighter, and a pure Marksman for my team. Two Tank-Fighters, Tank-Mage, and two Pure Mages for them.

The match began, immediately I bought the Long Sword Enchantment while she picked up a Vision Ward. Our teammate for Top lane was Sivir, a good combo since Irelia can stun opponents for Sivir to hit from afar, and Sivir was able to inspire a getter fervor in her allies.

For most of the match, we were fought Malphite and Rammus, occasionally moving down into Middle Lane to help out against Annie. Rammus' Summoner seemed intent on doing what is know as "Feeding", a term referring to the act of "diving" towards the enemy Champions and dieing, giving them the reward of additional "Gold" to buy enchantments, and a better Synch Rating for the Summoner-Champion units involved in the kill.

As time passed, the amount of Teamwork involved on my team seemed to increase, demoralizing our enemy and causing mistakes being made at almost every encounter. At around 16 minutes into the match, 28 kills to 14 deaths, we began hunting down the Dragon every time it spawned which I later learned took 6 minutes to. A critical kill to all Summoners, the Dragon gives gold to all allied Summoners equal to two Champion Kills, as well as experience to those involved for the team that took down the beast.

For some reason, the enemy team didn't seem to realize this, and every raid went unhindered.

More time passed, and more kills occurred. Irelia and I only managed to get 8 Kills, but we had 12 assists, and it was steadily increasing. We had already pushed through to the Inhibitor Turrets, and Bottom Lane had already lost their Inhibitor.

Weakened by the latest skirmish, which ended in 3 more kills for our team, we all brought our Champions back to the fountain, restocked, and directed them toward Baron Nashor.

This Epic Monster, they seemed to prioritize. Within seconds of our arrival at the Eel-like creature, the enemy Champions arrived and tried to steal the Buff the creature gave. It was a flurry of activities. Earlier in the match I noticed how heavy they seemed to be on Ability Power enchantments, and that comment allowed us to be prepared for them.. Darius' Summoner and I had several Armor Penetration enchantments on our Champions, and between the two of us their defenses were pretty useless. 2 kills, and Darius, Irelia, and Sivir were keeping them away. Malphite's Summoner knew how to handle him, and the hunk of sentient rock began seeming like an impassable mountain.

Talon and Varus succeeded in killing the overgrown worm, and our fire power got bolstered by their strength. Sivir gave herself in the effort to take down Malphite, and it became a race to defeat Annie and Veigar before they reached the safety of their turrets. All the training we had done over the past few weeks sudden came at me. First instincts were screaming at me to rush in with Irelia and try to secure a kill, but subtle nudges told me to wait.

One second passed, we were getting closer to missing the kill.

Two Seconds, they were in range of the move Irelia called "Bladesurge".

Three seconds, both her "Equilibrium Strike" and the spell I chose called "Exhaust" were ready.

4 seconds, Irelia lunged toward Amumu, the farthest away. A follow up with Equilibrium while I used Exhaust on Veigar. Talon and Varus tag-teamed the slowed Evil Yordle, succeeding in another kill. Darius took a risk into the range of their Nexus turrets, and with a command Irelia lunged towards the young pyro mage, earning an Ace for our team.

The 4 of us began attacking the Nexus Turrets, minions from Top and Bottom Lane keeping us safe from their fire. Sivir respawned, and soon minions from Middle lane were among our rank.

My heart began calming down, the beating that sounded in my ears for the past 48 minutes disappearing. Their Nexus exploded, and we began called our Champions off the field.

Smiles, handshakes, and compliments were handed all around. I was still in a state of shock.

I'm not quite sure what happened, but somehow I ended back at my room, Irelia relaxing at my desk. Her blades were hovering near her, their whimsical behavior rather calming.

"You did good, today."

I slowly looked up, still not sure what happened.

"The other Summoners are talking about you more. They're saying how you have a promising future ahead of you."

A smile tugged at my face, her voice bringing me back to reality.

"You did all the work, Irelia. I just gave suggestions."

The Ionian Captain stood up, an amused look on her face. "That is the reason why you have Potential." She laid a hand on my shoulder and walked out, her blades staying behind a few moments.

I had a future as a Summoner. I flopped down onto my bed, head resting on my folded hands.

Soon, the grasp of sleep claimed me, thoughts of epic battles and strategic decisions entering the history books filling my dreams.


End file.
